The Whereabouts of a Lover
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: My first Bleach story! It is just another day in the Soul Society. An officer of the Eleventh Company is searching high and low for Yumichika, where is he? A humorous and romantic short story. Rated T for suggested stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The Whereabouts of a Lover

I had hoped to write a romance about Ichigo with someone, boy or girl it didn't matter. But none of my ideas would jell. This pairing I think is canon and therefore, easier to write about.

This takes place on an ordinary day in the Soul Society.

yiyiyiyiyi

An officer of Eleventh Company ran up to two of his fellow officers and said panting:

"Have either of you seen Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa? I've checked everywhere!" the poor guy said with a panicked look while waving his arms. His fellow officers looked puzzled.

"What did Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame say?"

"Why would I ask him?"

The officers looked at him and then each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh no, it can't be?"

"I know, there can't be someone in all of the Soul Society who doesn't know…"

"Shhh…Let him find out on his own."

"Go to Ikkaku Madarame's room in the barracks, in fact, always look there first."

Puzzled the officer left and as he went he heard more laughter.

Soon he arrived at the door of Ikkaku's room. He knocked as he entered to a completely dark room even though it was morning outside.

"Um, Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa are you in here?"

"What do you want?"

The poor officer knees were knocking and his mouth was dry, he turned to the angry voice and saw an obviously naked Yumichika sitting up from the bed. He was next to an equally naked and amused Ikkaku.

"Um, sir, you are a half hour late meeting the Captain and the men for training…"

He bowed. "It is my mistake, I didn't know where to look for you…"

"Fine you gave your message, now get out!"

The poor officer thought as he ran.

"Oh man, I am so going to kill those guys. And the Captain is going to kill me for taking so long."

Meanwhile back in Ikkaku's room the door just slammed and a roar of laughter came from Ikkaku himself.

"Did you see that guy, he was wetting his pants. Ha, ha, how did such a guy get into the Eleventh Company anyway?"

Ikkaku went on laughing until his lover smacked him on the butt.

"Shut up and help me find my sandals."

The blinds were up and Yumichika was now perfectly dressed, he was only missing his sandals. Ikkaku completely unconcerned his naked body was visible from the outside, found the shoes and handed them over. He looked at the perfection in front of him. Yumichika wore a fresh shihakusho, hair brushed, and feathers already in place.

"Good morning." He said with a kiss Yumichika returned with eagerness.

"I have to go. I wonder what disgusting punishment the Captain will think up for me."

"Only one way to find out. Move that sweet ass of yours."

"You better move too, or you will be late as well."

"I'm never late, I have a…"

"Internal clock…yeah, yeah I've heard that one for years."

A final kiss and a pat on the butt and Yumichika was gone. Ikkaku smiled as he pulled on clean shihakusho and picked up his zanpaku-to and rested it on his shoulder. He was completely unconcerned by the state of the room. Sheets and clothes were thrown around, half of the stuff was his lover's things. Yumichika only used his own quarters when he was sick or injured. He was amused while Yumichika will be 45 minutes late he was right on time.

"Captain Kenpachi will make Yumichika do something gross as punishment, I'm sure."

He left his room behind he thought again about the kid's face and laughed. The lovers both had training duty, meaning they had to train a group of fresh recruits but the times the captain set were staggered so Yumichika had to leave earlier.

"I'll get punished for not setting my internal clock for him, but it is worth it."

Ikkaku amused himself with thoughts of the bedtime punishments as he walked up to the captain exactly on time. Captain Kenpachi looked extremely amused.

"Captain, you look pleased."

"Ha, ha, I am. First that kid comes up to me apologizing and bowing. Apparently he is the only one in the Soul Society who doesn't know to look for Yumichika in your room first. Ha, ha."

"Yeah, he just about wet his pants." They shared a laugh.

"I sent the kid to the kitchen for a punishment, scrubbing out pots and pans or something. As for your pretty boy boyfriend…I'll think of something gross for him to do."

"No apology letters for you, eh Captain?"

"Ha, that shit is a waste of time. Go on Ikkaku, your men are over there."

Ikkaku took off grinning and shouting orders to the men. Kenpachi thought to himself:

"That Yumichika was something else. Anybody else would have come up to me flustered and panting. He looked sparkling as usual. If he was a girl I would have taken him myself and gotten killed by Ikkaku in the process." Kenpachi went off laughing at his own thoughts. The Captain having finished giving assignments went to his office to do his least favorite work, paperwork. It was a little more tolerable after such a fun morning.

yiyiyiyiyi

The kid gets punished for being slow and stupid and Yamichika will be punished more severely because he is expected to set an example. What could the punishment be? I thought mucking out the stables would be nasty enough but they have no stables. So, what is the equivalent?

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

The Whereabouts of a lover 2

Thanks for the reviews, especially HadenXCharm who inspired this new chapter.

The guys are a bit lovey-dovey, I hope you like it.

yiyiyiyiyi

Yumichika had been ranting and raving about his punishment for about fifteen minutes. Ikkaku was probably the only one in the Soul Society who would find Yumichika attractive at this moment. Ikkaku actually found him kind of hot. His eyes were blazing, red cheeked and he had an adorable pout. Ikkaku wiggled as he sat on their bed. He was definitely hot and needed to visit the bathroom and relive himself. His loincloth was getting tight. Speaking of loincloths, Yumichika was assigned washing the loincloths as a punishment. Forty-five minutes, one minute for each minute he was late. Yumichika was disgusted by the task, it bruised his sensibilities.

However, Yumichika would not complain publicly though, it wasn't just out of respect for the Captain. Yumichika actually felt he deserved it. After all, Captain Kenpachi is never late and scorned people who were. There was many attributes about him that his fellow captains admired. One could gripe about his brutish demeanor, but he actually runs his Company like an admiral on his flagship. The company grounds and building were immaculate. His men, well trained and disciplined. He never missed a captains meeting and gave excellent and detailed reports. For these reasons and many others, he was one of the most respected captains in the Thirteen Court Guard Companies.

Yumichika was calming down and Ikkaku stood up, he placed a hand on each side of Yumichika face and kissed him deeply. Yumichika sighed into the affection and melted into Ikkaku's chest. Ikkaku held him close as they hugged.

"Have you calmed down now?"

Yumichika nodded his head and snuggled into Ikkaku chest.

"Sounds like you had it rough, how about I let you top tonight?"

Yumichika made a sound that sounded like a cat's purr, Ikkaku chuckled.

"Let's go to the bathroom together and freshen up." This was Ikkaku code for 'let us fool around'.

"We need to make it quick, it will be suppertime soon." Said Yumichika

"I'm about ready to pop, so no problem."

"You are so weird for getting hot for that reason."

Yumichika ended the hug with a smile and a glowing face. He actually liked that his boyfriend got turned on so easily by him. He pulled a small alarm clock out of his pocket.

"I got this from a guy who swears it runs on reishi."

Yumichika placed it on his side of the bed, grabbed some fresh feathers and led his boyfriend to the bathroom.

"You don't trust my 'internal clock' anymore?" Ikkaku asked with a smile, while picking up his zanpaktu-to and resting it on his shoulder.

"No, I do, but you only set it for you." Yumichika pouted.

"Whatever," Ikkaku said as he gave Yumichika a swat on the butt, and off they went down the hall.

yiyiyiyiyi

Please Review


End file.
